Bert
Bert is a male Edmontonia who appears in Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 2 On The Move Bert, alongside his mate, Anne, appears alongside Stoneback and Buck. They are in a hilly region of the island, digging into the available grass. But what the group doesn't know, is that they are being watched by a predator. The predator, being a male Concavenator. The predator then attacks his mate, Anne, but she is saved by a swing of Stoneback's tail, which knocks the carnivore to the ground. Bert and the group then take advantage of the injured theropod, and they flee into the brush. A New Threat Bert and the group are grazing in a rocky area, seemingly enjoying themselves. But not all is well here. Bert is getting sick. It seems that some of the food he has eaten, was not the healthiest for him, and he needs to rest if he has any chance of recovering. It is, however, likely for him to make a full recovery. Brawl Bert and the rest of the group are looking for a new grazing area, as they have completely eaten all the food in the area they used to call their home. But for Bert, and the group, finding food is relatively easy. His mate finds some food on the side of a rocky cliff, and Bert and the rest of the group join in on the feast. They haven't eaten in a while, and Bert and the rest of the group are glad to have some food. As Bert continues to eat, Stoneback runs off, but Bert and the rest of the group do not notice this, and they continue to feed. Eventually, however, Bert notices that Stoneback has wandered off, and he signals the others to follow him. The whole group then begin to follow Stoneback, unbeknownst to the reasons why he has wandered off. Falling Apart Bert and his mate Anne, continue to follow Stoneback and Buck. While Stoneback and Buck sprint on, Bert and Anne slowly follow them, curious as to where they are going. As Bert and his mate continue to follow them, they see that Stoneback and Buck have fallen off of a cliff (without any serious injury). Not wanting to risk any injury going down the cliff, Bert and his mate have decided to part from Stoneback and Buck, hoping to someday meet up with them down the line. Bert then leaves with his mate, hoping that they will all reunite eventually. Ash and Bones After Bert and his mate leave, they come across a grassland. This is where they will come to graze. They are not alone, however, as they are accompanied by the sauropod herd, as well as two hadrosaurs, being Nick and Cindy But all is not well here, as some predators are watching. The herbivores are then attacked by Leo and Crash. Despite this, Nick and Cindy manage to drive off the two carnivores, and Bert and the rest of the herd begin to settle down. Keep on Surviving Anne and Bert then leave the group, and they settle down in a small clearing. Appearances Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se2 Ep1 * DIR Se2 Ep3 * DIR Se2 Ep4 * DIR Se2 Ep6 * DIR Se2 Ep8 * DIR Se2 Ep9 Character and Personality (TBA) Relations Anne Gallery (TBA) Trivia (TBA) Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival